Cuddles Cousin
by AdoresAnime
Summary: Cuddles cousin is coming to town to cause some trouble! What will happen when she is there and what does Flippy have to do with all this? Read to find out! I suck at summaries... if anyone cares I'M BACK!
1. Meet Kyra!

Kanna: Welcome to my second story ever!! Cuddles Cousin!!

Evil Flippy: Who cares!!

Kanna: Can you go away!!

Evil Flippy: No I'm stuck here because of you dammit.

Kanna: Well be good and do the Disclaimer.

Evil Flippy: Alright just stop nagging me. Kanna does not own HTF's characters but she does own that annoying bunny Kyra... man I hate her.

Kyra: Love you to Flippers!!

Evil Flippy: Shut up!

Kanna: Now on with the story!!

**Chapter One: Meet Kyra!**

Cuddles was in his online chat room talking to Lumpy...

CuteNCuddles- Wats up Lumpy?

I'mLumpy- Nothing I'm just going to my second job in 10 minutes so I came on for a quick look...

CuteNCuddles- Oh ok how many jobs do you have?

I'mLumpy- ... you know I don't really know.

CuteNCuddles- WOW.

_HandyMan has just logged on_

HandyMan- Hey wats up you guys??

I'mLumpy- Oh hey Handy!! Nothing so what up with you and...

HandyMan- Wait who are you talking about!

I'mLumpy- Oh crap!! Nothing I g2g to second job you guys so bye!

_I'mLumpy has logged off_

HandyMan- I hope he wasn't talkin about her. But dang how many jobs does that guy...

CuteNCuddles- Don't ask me so wats with you? Did you ask HER out yet?

HandyMan- No... ask HER out yet?

CuteNCuddles- No...

_MusicManiac has logged on_

MusicManiac- Hey Cuddles and person I don't know!! Wats UP!!

CuteNCuddles- Hi... who are you??

MusicManiac- WAT!! You forgot my E-MAIL!! Well I haven't talk to you in awhile but you better not have forgotten that I'm coming for a visit in about 30 minutes. YOU DIDN'T FORGET THAT RIGHT??

CuteNCuddles- Wait tell me who you are and maybe I'll...

MusicManiac- You FORGOT!! I can't believe it!! Well I'll make it a suprise. So see you in 30 minutes or less Cuddles. Bye friend of Cuddles I don't know yet!

_MusicManiac has logged off_

HandyMan- Well... that was weird.

CuteNCuddles- Yeah it was... g2g I don't know who that was but I better fix my house up.

HandyMan- Ok see ya later man.

_CuteNCuddles has logged off_

HandyMan- Great now I'm alone.

_CleanCutie has logged on_

CleanCutie- Hi Handy!! How are you??

HandyMan- Uhh... sorry Petunia... g2g!!

_HandyMan has logged off_

CleanCutie- Uhh... ok?

**30 Minutes Later**

Cuddles was cleaning his house and had just finished when he heard the doorbell ring "Woo finished just in time!!" Cuddles said, as he went over to open to door. There he saw a silver bunny with black cheeks, long black hair ,and her big bunny ears sticking out of it; she was wearing a black dress that went past her knees and black short heels.

"Kyra!!" Cuddles said, very shocked to see his big (and trouble making) cousin "Hey Cuddles suprise!!" Kyra said giving him a hug. 'Oh crap she going to find out who I like and after that... after that..." *Ding dong* "I'll get that Cuddles since you seem to be a little space cadet right now." Kyra said as she walked over to the door. "Huh? What you say?" Cuddles said when he heard someone's voice, someone he hopped he was wrong about. "Hi there I'm Kyra what's your name little one?" "My name is Giggles! I'm looking for Cuddles, do you know where he is?" Giggles said looking around. 'OH CRAP NOT HER!!!!!' Cuddles said as he started to shake...

Kanna: That a wrap!! For now of course.

Cuddles: Oh man I'm scared!

Giggles: Umm... Cuddles... who do you like anyway?

Cuddles: *Silence*

Kanna: Yeah Cuddles!! Who do you like anyway??

Cuddles: Umm that doesn't matter...

Giggles: Don't worry Cuddles you can tell me I won't tell anyone.

Cuddles: Uhh... umm... you see...

Kanna: While Cuddles studders we will have Lumpy tell you guys something important.

Lumpy: Please review!! Kanna needs some feedback.

Kanna: Yes I do...


	2. Who's That?

Kanna: The second chapter of Cuddles Cousin!!! Woo Hoo!!!

Mime:...

Kanna: Your right Mime we should go on ahead with the story, but first can you do the disclaimer?

Mime:...

Kanna: Thanks Mime!! Now on we go!!

**Chapter Two: Who's That?**

"Oh so your looking your looking for Cuddles??" Kyra said with a sly grin and evil look. "Umm... y-yes w-would you ha-happen to know w-where he is?" Giggles said a little nervous by Kyra's mischievious look. "Sure he's upstairs I'l go get him for you so be right back." Kyra said while going up the stairs with a very evil grin on her face. 'Is that one of Cuddles relitives? Why was she looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong?' Giggles thought as she waited for Kyra to bring Cuddles down...

_**Meanwhile**_

"Cuddles where are you?" Kyra said going up the stairs to get him but he was nowhere in sight. "Cuddles where the heck are you?? There is someone at the door for you... I think her name is Giggles." Kyra said still trying to look for where he is hiding. After a few minutes of searching, she finally saw some yellow ears sticking out from under a desk. 'He wil never get out of there if I force him out I'll just get him out another way...' Kyra thought when she said "Okay Cuddles you know I'm not good at finding things and I'm too lazy to continue. So I guess I will just entertain Giggles myself; because I mean if your trying to hide from her you must have a crush on her..." Just then Cuddles eyes widen while he ran out from under the desk and he said "NOOOO DON'T TELL HER!!!" As he saw her face and sadly said "You knew where I was there all along didn't you." "No not really I just found out that you were there about five minutes ago... I just wanted to mess with you." Kyra replied "I hate your evil tricks Kyra, I really do." Cuddles angrily said as he started to go downstairs.

_**Meanwhile**_

Giggles was little bored so she decided to go ahead and text Flaky:

Giggles: Hey Flaky!! Whats up?

Flaky: Hey Giggles!! Nothing much is up with me but did you hear what happened to Russell?

Giggles: No what?

Flaky: He got run over by Lumpy because Lumpy wasn't looking at the road...

Giggles:OMG!! Is he okay?

Flaky: Well not really cause after that he was slamed into a construction site and a big metal pillar fell on him.

Giggles: WHAT!! Is he in the hospital?

Flaky: Yeah they say there's no hope for them but you know... this is a weird town.

Giggles: Sure is hey whats up with you and...

"NOOOO DON'T TELL HER!!!"

Giggles nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard that and wondered 'Was that Cuddles?!?!' Just then she saw Cuddles coming down the stairs with a angry expression and Kyra coming back down with a evil expression on her face.

"Oh hey Giggles. Whats up?" Cuddles said watching Kyra's every move. "Oh nothings up just wanted to come and say hi. Hi Cuddles!" Giggles said hugging Cuddles causing him to blush. Kyra noticed the blush and began to say "You know I almost forgot to completely introduce myself to Giggles! Hi I'm Kyra and I'm your friend's cousin. What I like is..."

*Beep Beep Beep*

"Oh!! I'm sorry Kyra that was my phone saying I have a text message just a second..." Giggles said while pulling out her phone:

Flaky: Hey Giggles guess what.

Giggles: What?

Flaky: Flippy killed someone again.

Giggles: Not again! What is that about the third time this week. Who was it?

Flaky: Toothy poor guy.

Giggles: Again wow I'm gonna tell Cuddles that Toothy is dead... again.

Flaky: Ok I'll... wait what are you doing with Cuddles at 10 pm...

Giggles: Good Bye Flaky!

Flaky: Fine I'll interogate you later!

Giggles: Deal.

Giggles put her phone back into her pocket saying "Guess what Cuddles?" "What?" Cuddles said still making sue Kyra wasn't pulling any tricks. "Flippy killed Toothy again." Giggles said "Again!! Man Toothy is always getting hurt! I mean remember when..." "Um hey guys." Kyra said getting both their attention. "Yeah Kyra." "I just wanted to know... who the heck is Flippy?" Cuddles froze and said "This is the reason why I don't invite anybody around here!" Giggles slowly said "Umm... let me tell you something about Flippy the bear..."

Kanna: Ohh Kyra about to learn about Flippy's problem.

Good Flippy: Am I really that bad?

Kanna: No... just your bad side... he is a real mess.

Good Flippy: Oh ok as long as its not me!!

Kanna: Great now we will have Disco Bear say what you need to hear.

Disco Bear: Review!! Please I will get a hot dog if you do!!

Kanna: Yes so his survival is depended on reviews.

Disco Bear: Please HOT DOG!!

Kanna: Thank you thats enough

Disco Bear: HOT DOG!!!!

Kanna & Good Flippy: SHUT UP!!!


	3. Nice to Meet You!

Kanna: Hi you guys!! Welecome to chapter 3 of my story Cuddles Cousin!!

Disco Bear: HOT DOG!!! Can I have it??

Kanna: Not until this part of the story is over Disco Bear.

Disco Bear: PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE!!!

Kanna: No! Now do the Disclaimer!

Disco Bear: Kanna does not own anything but her fan characters and the HOT DOG. Can I have it?

Kanna: Yes.

Disco Bear: Really?!?

Kanna: NO!!

**Chapter Three: Nice to Meet You!**

_Last Time:_

_"Flippy killed Toothy again." Giggles said "Again!! Man Toothy is always getting hurt! I mean remember when..." "Um hey guys." Kyra said getting both their attention. "Yeah Kyra." "I just wanted to know... who the heck is Flippy?" Cuddles froze and said "This is the reason why I don't invite anybody around here!" Giggles slowly said "Umm... let me tell you something about Flippy the bear..."_

"... Flippy is a green bear who wears army attire and he..." "Question!" Kyra said. "Yes?" Giggles replied. "What does the word attire mean?" Kyra asked. Giggles eyes widen "You don't know what attire means?!?" "Nope!!" Kyra said. "Clothes Kyra!! Clothes!!" Cuddles said. "Oh! Oh yeah!! Continue!" Kyra said remembering. "Well, back to what I was saying Flippy is a very nice guy, but he has a little bit of a problem. He sort of has a double personally that is triggered by..." Giggles continued until she heard a *Snore.* "What!?!" Giggles couldn't believe it Kyra was sleeping!! "Kyra!!!" Cuddles yelled. "Huh I'm awake!! Wh-what I miss!?!" Kyra shouted as Cuddles started to say. "You should listen to what Giggles has to say! This is very important for you to know and..." "Look, I'm going for a walk see ya!!" *Door Slam* "She left didn't she?" Cuddles said "Yep." Giggles replied. "She is ridiculious!! Sometimes I wish..." Cuddles said as Giggles started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Cuddles said "Nothing thing... your just so cute when your angry." Giggles said causing Cuddles to blush. "Oh... th-thanks."

_**Meanwhile**_

"I be on the hotline like everyday!! Makin sure the D.J. knows what I want him to play..." Kyra was singing _Radio _by Beyonce off her ipod, while walking down the street. Then she felt someone tap her saying "Excuse me?" Kyra took off her headphones to see a blue skunk with a pink flower in her hair and a dark green deoderant around her neck. "Can you please not yell to loud? It hurts my ears." The blue skunk said to Kyra. "Oh I'm sorry I just love that song! My name is Kyra by the way." "Oh! My name is Petunia it is very nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too!" Kyra said. "I have never sen you before, are you new to Happy Tree Town?" Petunia asked. "Actually yes, I'm Cuddles cousin and I came to visit..." Kyra started when Petunia said "Oh!! Your Cuddles cousin! No wonder you look kinda like him! Just more feminine." "Oh thank you. People do sometimes say that." Kyra said. "Well it's true you do look like him" Petunia replied when her phone beeped. "Oh I'm SORRY I have to go take a shower and clean my house. Good bye Kyra!" Petunia said as she started walking at the opposite direction "Bye nice talking to you Petunia!" Kyra yelled back when she saw a sign say _Happy Tree Park in one mile. _"Oh I love the park!!" Kyra said as she started to walk to the park.

_**Meanwhile**_

Flippy was tired of staying in the house so he decided to try to get out and get some fresh air. He was going to do his best to keep his evil side at rest, but once he steped outside he could feel his evil side saying. _"You can't control me... I come and go as I please. Your too weak to control me!" _"That's not true, I will be able to control you. Just watch me." Flippy said when his evil side responded _"Yes, let's watch you FAIL!" _Flippy just sighed at the his evil side's response and continued to walk when he saw Nutty licking a lolipop while talking to Flaky. "Nutty, you really need to control your sweet tooth cause one day all that candy will make you sick." Flaky said when Nutty replied looking at her lolipop "Uh huh... you gonna finish that?" Flaky sighed and said "Here you go." When she handed over lolipop Nutty jumped for joy and hugged Flaky saying "THANK YOU!!" Flaky blushed little saying "Your welecome N-Nutty." Flaky first saw Flippy coming over and said "Ahh!! It's Flippy!!" When she jumped under the picnic table trying to hide. "No it's okay!! I'm have not flipped out." Flippy said when his evil side said _"Yet..."_ Flaky looked up and said with a nerveous laugh "Oh! Sorry I was just a little scared." Nutty said while putting his hand on Flaky's shoulder "It's okay Flaky!! Flippy is good right now so just relax and breathe." Flaky then took a deep breath and relaxed and said "Thanks Nutty." Nutty said "Your welecome... candy!!" Then Nutty took a big piece of chocolate and stuffed it in his mouth "Mmmmmm!" He said as he continued to eat it. "So Flippy how is your day?" Flaky asked eating a small Hershey kiss. "Oh. It's been an okay day, you know the usual." Flippy said when he heard Nutty drop his lolipop on the table saying "Oops!!" The sound made him think about war when his bad side said _"You can't fight it your too..." _that when Nutty and Flaky saw Flippy flip-out and say "Weak." Nutty for once dropped his candy and said "Oh s**t."

**10 minutes later**

"Huh? Wh-What happened." Flippy said when he saw the remains of Nutty and Flaky and the blood all over him. He was in shocked and tired of his evil side taking over his life so he decided to go to the only place he could realy get away right now... the Happy Tree Park.

Kyra was finally close to the park after one mile of walking all the way there "Thank goodness! Almost there!" Kyra said as she saw the sign for the park, but she also saw someone there looking up at the sky alone.

'Hmm... maybe I should give the person some company!!' Then Kyra walked up but stopped to think 'Wait maybe the person is dangerous... nah!'

Flippy was looking up at the sky thinking 'I feel like a monster. Why do I have to hurt my friends. Why?!?' His thoughts were broken when he heard someone say "Excuse me are you okay?" He turned to see a sliver bunny with black hair and a worried expression on her face. Flippy said "Yes just a little shaken about what I have done to my friends." Kyra took a seat next to him and said "Don't worry, if they really are your friends they will forgive you and move on. I know that sounds a little chessy but..." Then Flippy said "No! It's kind of what I needed to hear...thank you. What is your name?" Kyra looked at him with a silly smile and said "My name is Kyra!! What's yours?" Flippy back at her and said "My name is Flippy... Flippy the bear." Kyra said while waving "Nice to meet you!!" While thinking 'Where have I heard that name before?'

Kanna: Wow that took a while!

Disco Bear: HOT DOG!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!

Kanna: Okay, okay. Here.

(Gives hot dog to Disco Bear)

Disco Bear: YAY!!!

(Eats it in one bite)

Disco Bear: Mmmm

(Beep Beep Beep)

Disco Bear: Huh?

(BOOM)

Kanna: What the!! Evil Flippy did you do this?!?

Evil Flippy: What do you... YES IT WORKED!! I knew that fat f**k would not able to resist!!

Kanna: You are so evil... well here's Cuddles to say something important.

Cuddles: REVIEW!! Or Kanna may not revive Disco Bear.

Kanna: No I'm not that... true.

Cuddles: See!


	4. Are you okay?

Kanna: Welcome to my fourth chapter of Cuddles Cousin!! Due to popular demand Disco Bear will remain dead until he is required for the story.

Disco Bear (In heaven): WHAT!!! POPULAR DEMAND!!!

Evil Flippy: You know seeing this makes me want to go get a hot dog.

Kanna: What!! Your telling me that seeing Disco Bear's blown up insides and pieces of chewed hot dog makes you want one?!?

Evil Flippy: Yeah pretty much.

Kanna: ...Me too!! Lets go get one!! But first do the disclaimer!

Evil Flippy: Fine. Kanna does not own Happy Tree Friends but she does own her fan characters. Happy?

Kanna: Yes. Now lets eat!!

Evil Flippy: Finally!!

**Chapter Four: Are you okay?**

_Last Time (again):_

_Flippy was looking up at the sky thinking 'I feel like a monster. Why do I have to hurt my friends. Why?!?' His thoughts were broken when he heard someone say "Excuse me are you okay?" He turned to see a sliver bunny with black hair and a worried expression on her face. Flippy said "Yes just a little shaken about what I have done to my friends." Kyra took a seat next to him and said "Don't worry, if they really are your friends they will forgive you and move on. I know that sounds a little chessy but..." Then Flippy said "No! It's kind of what I needed to hear...thank you. What is your name?" Kyra looked at him with a silly smile and said "My name is Kyra!! What's yours?" Flippy back at her and said "My name is Flippy... Flippy the bear." Kyra said while waving "Nice to meet you!!" While thinking 'Where have I heard that name before?'_

Flippy saw that Kyra was spacing out and said "Now it's my turn to ask if your okay." Kyra snapped out of it and replied "Oh! I'm fine sorry... just thinking." Flippy said "Oh..." When he realized that he has never seen this girl before! He asked her "Are you new to Happy Tree Town??" Kyra got excited and said "Yes!! Actually I came to see how my little cousin doing. I haven't seen him since he left to come live here!" Flippy was wondering who her cousin was when his evil side said _"Wonderful a new victim!!" _Good Flippy quietly responded "I won't let you kill her or anyone else." Then the evil side laughed and said _"You can never stop me!! You couldn't even stop me five minutes ago with Nutty and Flaky! Or with Toothy!! You can't stop me now..." _Flipy got so mad he accidently screamed "SHUT UP!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" This caused Kyra to jump and say "But... I didn't say anything." Flippy realized what he did and said "No I'm sorry!! T-Th-That wasn't w-what I... I mean I-I didn't m-mean to... I mean..." Then Kyra just busted out laughing at him!! He was shocked! He just yelled shut up at his evil side, and she thought he was talking to her. Then when he trys to cover it up she laughs!Evil Flippy said _"What is up with this chick!! What is she laughing at?" _Just when Kyra finished laughing Flippy said "I don't get it. What's so funny?" Kyra shouted "YOU!! Your hilarious!!" Then she finnally calmed down and said "The way you just randomly said shut up and then you tried to say sorry while studdering so much. It made me want to laugh because you looked so embarrassed! It was so cute!" Kyra continued to laugh when Flippy thought 'Cute? Wonder whats she means?" Then his evil side said _"She means you looked like a dumb a**." _Then Flippy said "Shut up."

_**Meanwhile**_

Cuddles and Giggles were still at Cuddles' house and decided to watch the scary movie 'Freddy v.s. Jason.' Giggles was a little scared of scary movies so she would sometimes hide her eyes and hold on to Cuddles (which he liked.) So just when Freddy was about to kill this guy in his dreams (and Giggles was hiding her eyes) the screen goes to some 'Breaking News.' Giggles realizes that the scary movie was off so she let go of Cuddles. Cuddles, a little sad about her letting go decided to watch the news and wait for the movie to come back on...

**News Report:**

"Breaking News!! Breaking News!!"

"A young red porcupine and a young green squirrel were seen to be brutally murder at a pinic table near the Happy Tree Super Store. The young red porcupine who had many flakes in hair, was cut in half in the middle of a tree and the pinic table. The young green squirrel who had candy stuck to his fur was decapitated and his body was cut into many pieces. (A/N: trying to keep this at teen rating.) This person who was thought to have done this was the killer Flip-Out Flippy, some say that he still may be outside folks so make sure you stay indoors until morning. That's the story back to your program."

Cuddles was worried, Kyra was still out on her walk!! He wondered if she was killed, he decided to call her on her cell to see if she was ok...but he didn't realize he was about to make her innocent walk into a fight for her life.

_**Meanwhile**_

Kyra finished her last laugh and said "Sorry I'm pretty silly and a little crazy." Flippy snapped out of his thoughts and said "It's ok I'm crazy too." Kyra excited said "Realy you don't seem like the crazy type. People think I'm so crazy they call me psyhco!" Flippy was suprised and said "They call me the same thing here!" Kyra shouted "REALLY!! That's weird!" Then they both started to laugh about it until Kyra stopped to ask what has been on her mind since she met the bear "Um... Flippy?" Flippy stopped laughing and said "Yes?" Kyra slowly asked "Umm... I was just wondering... you don't have to tell me but..." Flippy said "It's okay you can ask me anything!" Then Kyra quickly said in one breath "What did you do to your friends that was so bad that they would not forgive you?" Flippy froze in fear, he was hoping that he wouldn't have to tell his new friend this. After a few minutes of silence, Flippy began to say "Well... um... you see..." Then something happens Flippy wished didn't, he hears the chorus of M.I.A's song _Paper Planes _(A/N: If you guys don't know that song the chorus has the sound of real gunshots.) Flippy heard that gunshots from the song and began to change. His evil side said _"Yes!! I think it's my time to say hi to this new friend you have." _Flippy sadly said "No she doesn't need to know. She doesn't need to know!! Please!!" Kyra heard her ringtone said "Oh!" She picked up the phone from her pocket and said "Hello?" Cuddles worried voice came out of her reciever and said "Kyra you need to come back to the house now!!" Kyra asked "Why?" Cuddles replied "Because Giggles and I were watching a scary movie amd we saw a news report about Flip-Out Flippy killing Flaky and Nutty..." Kyra shocked said "Wait did you say Flippy? I met a Flippy!! But he is not evil..." Then Giggles very scared said "Yes that who we were trying to tell you about!! He may not be evil at first but he has a problem that if he sees anything related to war like ketchup, bombs or hears something sounding like a gunshot he flips out!!" Kyra said "Wait a minute... my... ringtone..." Then she hangs up the phone turns around to see Flippy's eyes turning yellow and his teeth getting sharp. "F-Flippy are y-you okay?" She quietly says and he laughs a very evil laugh "Oh I'm better than okay." Then he takes out his knife and says "Ready to die sweetheart?" Kyra scared goes in her purse and says "I'm supposed to use this only in self-defense." Then she takes out her own knife and says "I'm guessing this is okay..."

Kanna: Oh crap the fight for life!!

Evil Flippy: She is going to DIE!! Mwahahaha!!

(Kanna hits Evil Flippy)

Evil Flippy: Ow!!! What the f**k

Kanna: She the h**l up! No foul language!!

Evil Flippy: But you just... ah forget it!!

Kanna: Now Nutty will say a few words to the readers.

Nutty: Review!! Or Disco Bear will come back!!

Kanna: And Nobody wants that!!

Disco Bear (still in heaven): HEY!!!


	5. I Hate You

Kanna: Welcome to chapter five of my story Cuddles Cousin!!!

Cub: Yay!!

Kanna: Yeah Cub!! Now get ready for...

(Pop storms in)

Pop: HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY SON WITHOUT PERMISION!!

Kanna: Uh... sorry. Can you give your son to me... a complete stranger? For a few hours??

Pop: Sure have fun son!!

(Pop leaves)

Cub: Wow.

Kanna: You can say that again!! Now disclaimer please Cub!!

Cub: Okay Kanna does not own anything but her fan characters!

Kanna: Yes!

**Chapter: I Hate You**

_Last Time:_

_"Hello?" Cuddles worried voice came out of her reciever and said "Kyra you need to come back to the house now!!" Kyra asked "Why?" Cuddles replied "Because Giggles nand I were watching a scary movie and we saw a news report about Flip-Out Flippy killing Flaky and Nutty..." Kyra shocked said "Wait did you say Flippy? I met a Flippy!! But he is not evil..." Then Giggles very scared said "Yes that who we were trying to tell you about!! He may not be evil at first but he has a problem that if he sees anything related to war like ketchup, bombs or hears something sounding like a gunshot he flips out!!" Kyra said "Wait a minute... my... ringtone..." Then she hangs up the phone turns around to see Flippy's eyes turning yellow and his teeth getting sharp. "F-Flippy are y-you okay?" She quietly says and he laughs a very evil laugh "Oh I'm better than okay." Then he takes out his knife and says "Ready to die sweetheart?" Kyra scared goes in her purse and says "I'm supposed to use this only in self-defense." Then she takes out her own knife and says "I'm guessing this is okay..."_

Evil Flippy laughed when he saw Kyra pulled out her knife and said "So I finally find a victim who will actually try to fight back!!" Kyra said with a nervous laugh "Victim? Your joking right?" Then Evil Flippy went up to Kyra to use his knife to cut her throat. Kyra was able to jump back to avoid the attack but got a small cut on her face. Kyra, completely stunned said "I'm guessing that's a no." Evil Flippy licked his blood-covered knife and said "What do you think." Evil Flippy then tried to attack Kyra again but she caught his knife and said "Please I don't want to fight you..." Evil Flippy then stabbed her arm and said "Then die!!" Kyra holding her arm thought ' D**n I'm losing too much blood. I have to fight I can't let him kill me!!' Evil Flippy was about to attack again when he heard Good Flippy say _"Stop!! Please don't do this!!"_ Evil Flippy yelled at Good Flippy "Shut up!! I do what I want to!! You can never control me!!" Then Evil Flippy felt something go deep into shoulder, something sharp and cold. He turned to see something he couldn't believe, this girl Kyra actually wounded him! His victims have neverbeen able to hurt him before! (A/N: I know Lumpy has in an episode but not intentionally) Evil Flippy turned to her and said "You little b**ch!!" Kyra looked at her wounded arm and said "Now we're even." Evil Flippy ran up with his knife as Kyra got ready for another attack with the knife. But it never came, instead she felt grab her arm from behind and twisted it so bad it nearly broke. Kyra screamed in pain while Evil Flippy said "Does it hurt?" as he twisted it even more causing it the bone to crack. Kyra winced and said "Yes... it does... but not as much as this." Kyra then gave a swift kick to Evil Flippy's knee. Evil Flippy felt it snap out of place and fell on the ground releasing Kyra.

Kyra knew her left arm was at least fractured but she knew that she had to get back to Cuddles' house before she has to fight again! Since Evil Flippy couldn't walk Kyra saw this opportunity to try to run back to the house, but as she tried to run to get her stuff she felt Evil Flippy hand grab her leg and pull her down. "You think you get away so easily with that cheap shot!! Think again girl!!" Evil Flippy said as he snapped his knee back into place. Kyra said "Get off I don't want to fight you!!" and Evil Flippy said "Too bad!! You will die trying to run or die trying to fight!!" Kyra then kicked him in the face her heel (A/N: We all know that hurt!!) and Evil Flippy let go growling in pain. Kyra got up again got her stuff but heard a noise behind her, when she turned around she felt something hit her so hard it sent her flying back into a tree. Evil Flippy broke a huge tree branch off the tree and hit Kyra right in the face with it, Kyra slid down slowly to the bottom of the tree with blood coming out of her head and her mouth. Evil Flippy walked over to her and said "I'm tired of you now!! At first your little attempts of fighting back were cute but now there just annoying." Evil Flippy then picked her up by her throat and began to lift her up from the ground and said "Good night sweetheart." Kyra was weak but she knew she had fight to stay alive, so with the strength she had left she kneed Evil Flippy in his stomach. Evil Flippy dropped her hard on the ground; knocking her out and felt his good side say. _"No I won't let you kill her!!"_ Evil Flippy felt Good Flippy over powering him, but before Good Flippy could come out Evil Flippy said to Kyra "I hate you." then Flippy's eyes and teeth went back to normal. Good Flippy was happy to be back (even though he felt the pain of the fight) but he saw Kyra's limp body on the ground and felt terrible. Flippy got up slowly (because of the knee injury) and ran over to see that she was still breathing! Flippy was so shocked and happy to see she was still alive!! He knew though he had to do something quick or she could die from blood loss, but he didn't know what to do. He suddenly remebered the Hospital of Revival was not too far away, he could get her there before she could bleed to death! Good Flippy picked up her limp body as her blood got all over him and started to run to the hospital as fast as he could.

_**Meanwhile**_

Cuddles was freaking out!! Not only did Kyra just hang up on him an hour ago but he has called her about five times and she has not picked up once!! He was so worried he felt like all his fur was going to fall out!! Poor Giggles was trying to calm him down and tell him everything will be okay, but everything thing she said just went in one ear and out the other. After Cuddles called Kyra the sixth time he started to think 'Please don't be dead, please don't be dead!!" Then Giggles started to yawn and say "Cuddles

it's pretty late is it okay if I use your second guess room?" Cuddles looked at Giggles and thought 'Wow... Giggles is so pret... wait this isn't the time to think about that right now!! My cousin who doesn't know anything about this crazy town could be dead!!' Giggles saw Cuddles start to freak out again, so she gave him a hug and said "You should really get some sleep. Kyra seems like a strong person" Cuddles started to blush as Giggles went up stairs and said "Good night Cuddles." When Giggles closed the door Cuddles finally went upstairs went in his room and said "Good night Giggles..."

_**Meanwhile**_

Lumpy was so happy because he got off his second job earlier than usual (but they really just fired him!) when he was driving he saw The Mole driving in the car next to him. When they went up to a red light Lumpy honked, The Mole heard rolled down his window when Lumpy said "Hi Mole!! Question how come you able to drive when you eyes are not working. Isn't that hard for you to do?" Then The Mole replied with a shake of his head meaning _"Not really..."_

_**Meanwhile**_

When Flippy got to the hospital he hesistated at the door, he knew there were many people in pain, sharp objects, and alot of blood. That's why he has never allowed himself to go here before because any of those things in there could make him flip-out and kill everyone. Even some of the people inside the hospital were the ones hurt from his past flip-outs and trying to recover. Though he knew all of this he still needed to help Kyra who was losing more and more blood each passing moment. So he took a deep breath and started walking in the hospital, hoping that he that he will be able to control his bad side...

Kanna: Well that's it for today! Don't worry there will be no Lumpy and Mole.

Evil Flippy: I WANTED TO WIN THE FIGHT!

Kanna: Get over it!

Evil Flippy: Grr... hey your never going to bring Disco Bear back right?

Kanna: I'm thinking about it because I have this button right and if I press it he will come back.

Evil Flippy: Well never bring him back that fat f**k doesn't need to be alive!! By the way... where's the button?

Kanna: Oh!! Right here... um... somewhere.

Evil Flippy: What you lost it!!

Kanna: NO!! I just had it where could it...

(Baby laughter)

Kanna: Oh crap.

(Evil Flippy and Kanna turn around to see Cub with the button)

Cub: I like button.

Kanna: Cub don't press it!!

Cub: Press!!

(Cub presses the button)

Kanna: NOOOO-Review please-OOOOO!!

Cub: Yay fun!!


	6. Bestie!

Kanna: Hey you guys!! Now we all know Cub pushed the button to bring Disco Bear back…

Cub: I'm sorry I didn't know it would bring that jack a** back.

Kanna: CUB!! Where did you learn that word!?!

Cub and Kanna: Evil Flippy.

Kanna: That's what I thought but anyway Disco Bear is taken care of… sort of.

(Somewhere else)

Disco Bear: Where am I?

The Scary Saw Puppet (for those who have seen the movies): Hello Disco Bear, I want to play a game…

Disco Bear: AHHH!!

(Back to us)

Kanna: Anyway, I don't own anything but my fan characters. Enjoy!!

**Chapter Six: Bestie!!**

Kyra slowly opened her eyes and said "Where am I??" Then a young light blue anteater with glasses and a doctor's outfit, who was drinking coffee said "Your in the hospital, you had blacked out because of major blood loss. I'm your doctor, Sniffles the anteater. It's a good thing Flippy was able to bring you here, though I am surprised that he saw your blood and didn't flip-out…" Kyra stopped him suddenly and said "Wait Flippy brought me here?! He didn't kill me!! That's a relief I thought I was dead when he went crazy and slammed me into that tree..." Sniffles nearly shouted "Wait!! He flipped-out on you and you lived!!" Kyra said "I don't know. He could have suffocated me when he had his hand around my throat but before I backed out… I saw a quick change in his eyes… like they were going back to normal." Sniffles happily said "Well you must be pretty tough to be able to live though one of his flip-outs. I congratulate you for being able to stay alive; most people would have died horrible deaths!"

Right then Cuddles came in and said "Kyra! Are you okay? I got a call from the hospital saying you were in here." Kyra thought about that and asked Sniffles "How did you know that Cuddles was my cousin and to call him? I didn't yell you or Flippy." Sniffles said like a smart a** "Because, you cousin called you phone about ten time this mourning!! We kept hearing it ring every minute, so we picked it up and told him you were here. Oh, I almost forgot this is for you given to us by Flippy before he ran out so quickly." Sniffles handed Kyra a piece of paper that said:

_Dear Kyra,_

_I am so sorry for what I did; I guess you know my big secret now. Sorry, for not telling you at first but I guess I was having fun actually being able to talk to someone that isn't afraid of me. I'm happy you were not killed like my other friends who have to go though that pain almost every day, I promise I will leave you alone while you are here to visit._

_From,_

_Flippy_

Kyra thought out loud "What does he mean by his friends going though the pain every day?" Sniffles then spit out all the coffee in his mouth on Cuddles (which took about 2 minutes) and Cuddles angrily said "Why do you take such big sips!?!" Sniffles ignored what Cuddles said and said "You don't know the curse that was put on this town?!?" Kyra said "No, what curse?" Cuddles said while wiping the coffee off of him "I forgot to tell you, but there was a curse put on this town so that no one can die. When you die you come back to life no matter how bad your death was." Kyra thought about slowly smiled and said "That is so cool!! A little weird, but cool!!" When Cuddles heard what she said he put his hands in his head and thought 'I have such a weird cousin.' Sniffles said to Kyra "Your wounds were pretty bad, but because of the curse you should be all healed up and ready to go!!" Kyra got up to see that she was all better (even her arm) and said "Thanks doc!! Come on Cuddles, you still have to show me around this crazy place!!" Cuddles, while being pushed by Kyra sarcastically said "Oh joy!" When they left Sniffles quietly said "Wow. That girl must mean something to Flippy for him to not kill her."

Kyra was thinking about the fight with Flippy, she was amazed that she was almost killed by him and how he could change like that. But she felt that when she was talking to him she could tell him anything, like a bestie. (A/N: A best friend) Her thoughts were broken when she heard Cuddles say "You can stop dragging me now." Kyra said "Oh yeah!!" She finally stopped dragging Cuddles around and said "Where do we go my guild? The mall?" Cuddles said "Well let's first go to town square so I can get you a map to the town?" Then Kyra sighed and said "Fine if you want to do the boring thing, let's go." Cuddles quietly said "This is going to be a long day." Kyra heard it and said "What was that?" Cuddles quickly said "Nothing!" Kyra said "Sure…" When they got to the Happy Tree Town Square Cuddles found a map for Kyra and said "Here, this will help you find your way and this is where my house…"

"Cuddles, what's up man!?!" Cuddles turned around to see Handy and Petunia and said "Hey what's up you guys!" Petunia saw Kyra and said "Hi Kyra!!" Kyra said "Sup Petunia!" Cuddles and Handy both said to them "You know her?!?" Kyra and Petunia then replied "Yeah, we meet yesterday." Then both of the guys said "Oh." Kyra went up to Handy and said "But I have never met you before. Hi my name is Kyra." Kyra extended her hand for a handshake but Handy looked at his stumps and angrily said "Hi I'm Handy." Then Kyra realized what was wrong and said "Sorry." Handy said "It's okay." Everyone started laughing (including Handy) when Kyra thought 'Handy and Petunia make a cute couple, maybe I can…" When Cuddles interrupted her thoughts and quietly said "What are you thinking about?" Kyra evilly replied "Those two." Cuddles grinned and said "Oh, funny thing about them is that…" Then you hear someone said "Excuse me." Everyone turned around to see that it was Flippy carrying some groceries trying to get though. (A/n: He didn't know Kyra was there.) Kyra smiled ran up and gave him a hug saying "Flippy what's up!!" Everyone was in shock (especially Cuddles) and Flippy eyes went wide when she hugged him and his bad side angrily said _'Why is she not afraid of us!!'_

Kanna: Well that's it! Yes Kyra is that crazy to do that.

Kyra: I am he is my bestie though.

Kanna: Hey Kyra, who doing all the crazy stuff to Disco Bear.

Kyra: Who do you think?

Kanna: Evil Flippy.

Kyra: Nope! Even better…

(Back to Disco Bear)

Disco Bear (after the 'game'): Who are you!!

Saw Puppet: I'm (takes off mask) your worst nightmare!

Disco Bear: G-Giggles…

(Disco Bear is stabbed and killed by her)

Advertisement: Go see Saw one through five (Yes there are that many!!) because if you can watch HTF then you can watch it!!


	7. What The

Kanna: Hey guys!! Since it seemed like Flakyfan13 was about to slit my throat for not having Flaky in the last chapter she will defiantly be in this chapter!!

Evil Flippy: Why couldn't you really slit her throat Flakyfan13? Maybe she would have shut up if you did.

Kanna: You know some of the things you say really disturb me.

Evil Flippy: Good, you should be disturbed.

Kanna: Anyway! We are going to bring in Nutty to do the disclaimer!!

(Nutty comes in with a huge candy cane)

Nutty: Kanna doesn't own anything except for the fan characters.

Kanna: Very true Nutty, very true.

**Chapter Seven: What The **

Cuddles couldn't believe it, his cousin Kyra was almost killed by Flippy and she just randomly hugs him when he comes by!! Handy and Petunia were just looking at the sight shocked at what was happening and thinking the same thing 'Does she even know that Flippy is a killing machine?!?' Just then Kyra finished hugging him and looked around to see that everyone was looking at her and said "What's everyone looking at?" Cuddles went over to Kyra grabbed her hand and said "You, me, talk NOW!!" Kyra was very confused by why her cousin was acting like this but let him pull her over to another side of the street. Handy and Petunia were just looking at Flippy as he was looking back at them. Flippy started his walk to his house wondering why Kyra seemed so happy to see him even though he nearly took her life only yesterday. While Handy and Petunia watched Flippy walk away Handy whispered to Petunia "Well, that was awkward…"

When Cuddles was finished pulling Kyra over to the other side of the street and finally said "Okay, quick question. What the h**l is wrong with you!?!" Kyra stepped back a little and said "Cuddles what a colorful language!!" Cuddles replied calming down "Just answer me." Kyra said "What I don't get it; Flippy is a cool person and the only person I really talked to since I got here. What's your deal, what's everyone's deal?!?" Cuddles rudely said "Oh I don't know Kyra, maybe the fact that he tried to KILL YOU!!" Kyra sighed and said "Look Cuddles I know you are trying to look out for me, but you really need to calm down. I can take care of myself, you should know that." Cuddles sighed as well and said "Yeah you are the rebellious one in the family…"

While Cuddles was still talking, Kyra saw Giggles going to the mall and said "Hey Giggles!!" Cuddles saw this and his eyes went wide with fear as he saw Giggles coming over and Kyra grinning her usual evil grin. "Hi Kyra!! Hi Cuddles!! How are you guys doing this fine day?" Cuddles was about to say something when Kyra quickly said "Great!! Listen it looks like your going shopping and you probably need someone to carry your bags right?" Cuddles realized what Kyra was about to do and was going to say something but Giggles said "Actually yes I could use some help!! Would you like to help me?" Kyra said "Oh no it's not me…" Cuddles was about to protest when Kyra covered his mouth and said "This boy right here would LOVE to help you carry your bags." Cuddles was struggling to get Kyra's hand off of his mouth Giggles cheerfully said "Would you really like to help me Cuddles?!?" Kyra finally let go of his mouth, Cuddles bashfully said "Sure I would love to help you." Giggles got very excited and said "Yay!! Come on let's go!!" Giggles then grabbed his hand, causing him to blush when Kyra said "Have fun you two!!" Cuddles looked back at Kyra with angry expression on his face as they went into the store, Kyra just shrugged it off and said "One day, he will thank me." Then Kyra looked at her map but didn't understand it, so she folded it back up and started to walk around aimlessly.

Flaky finally got out off the hospital after the brutal mauling by Evil Flippy yesterday, she was about to leave when Nutty said "Flaky wait for me!!" Nutty (who also just got out of the hospital) was running very fast to catch up with her, but he ran a little too fast and slammed into her causing them to both fall. Flaky was a little dizzy but quick shook it off, though she sort of wished she didn't. When she did she realized Nutty was on top of her and had his arms around her as well, this made her turn an even deeper shade of red than she usually is. Nutty got up when he came back to his senses and said "Sorry!! I wanted to tell you something!!" Flaky got up and timidly said "Y-Yes Nutty." Then Nutty showed Flaky a small average lollipop and said "I got this from the doctor!!" Flaky smiled and said "Nutty that's wonderful!" Nutty eagerly said "Yes!!" Then Nutty took it and stuffed it right in his (stem and all.) Flaky laughed at his crazy nature when all of a sudden he started choking. Flaky saw this and started to panic because the very sad thing is, she didn't know the Heimlich maneuver…

Kyra was so bored!! She was just walking around had no idea where anything was because she could not read the map. She thought about going into the mall after Cuddles and Giggles went in, but decided against it knowing that he should have his 'date' alone. When she was walking by the hospital she realized she went in a big circle, so she stopped for a while and checked her map to see if she could remember where Cuddles house is. Then she heard someone scream "Help someone please!!" She had no idea who said it but she went over in the direction of the noise to see who it was. After Kyra followed the noise she saw a worried red porcupine with a lot of dandruff in her hair and a blue-faced green squirrel with candy all over him. Flaky saw Kyra, ran over to her and said "Please help me he's choking and I don't know what to do!!" Kyra saw Flaky's sad and worried face and said "Sure thing, help him up, turn him to face me, and I'll help him." Flaky shook her head and started to help him up and said "Do you know the Heimlich maneuver!!" Kyra backed up and said "Nope…" and she started to stretch and get ready "…but I know a very painful way to get crap out of people's throats" Kyra ran as fast as she got her foot ready to hit his stomach…

Kanna: Well that does sound like a painful way to help someone choking.

Nutty: I can feel it already…ow.

Evil Flippy: I should try that on people.

Kanna: No you shouldn't by the way Nutty I love how shinny your fur is, how did you get it like that?

Nutty: L'Oreal, because I'm worth it.

Evil Flippy: I'm surrounded by idiots. Please review.

Kanna: Yes because we're worth it. Now here is Russell with the moral.

Russell: Chew your d**n food. Or just choke to death.

Kanna: Wow that's sounds like something Evil Flippy would say.

Evil Flippy: That's because I wrote it dumb a**.

Kanna: Well.


	8. My Guilds

Kanna: Well here it is my eighth chapter!! Though first I have to say thank you to all my reviewers, so THANKS!!

Flaky: Are you always this energetic?

Kanna: Yep!! Why?

Flaky: Because you're scaring me…

Kanna: Oh…

(A big bright light appears and Disco Bear steps out of it)

Kanna and Flaky: WHY ARE YOU BACK?!?!?

Disco Bear: Heaven doesn't want me anymore.

Kanna and Flaky: …

Kanna: Why God?!? Why bring him back?!

God: …

Kanna: Don't give me the silent treatment!!

Flaky: While Kanna argues with God she does not own anything except her fan characters.

Disco Bear: She is even stranger than me.

Flaky: No she's really isn't…

**Chapter Eight: My Guilds**

Cuddles was very nervous, here he was with the girl he has liked for the past three years and all because his meddling cousin make him do it!!! Giggles saw Cuddles face and was very concerned 'He has been lost in thought ever since we came into the mall.' She thought as they were about to go into _Macys_, but before they went in Giggles finally said "Cuddles, are you okay?" Cuddles snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name and startled said "Yes!! I'm… I'm fine." The outburst caused Giggles to jump a little, but she said "Okay. Well…let's go have some shopping fun!!" Cuddles smiled and said "All right. Let's go!!" Then Giggles took his hand again and started to run in (dragging him in the process) when Cuddles thought 'Maybe, I can get though this without telling my secret. Just maybe…'

"OW!!!!!!" Nutty said as a forceful kick struck his stomach which did cause the lollipop that he was choking on to go flying through air, but also hurt him like crap too. When Flaky saw that Nutty stopped choking she was so happy that she hugged him and said "Your okay!! I was so scared that you were going to die…again!" When Kyra saw this, she made her usual evil smile and thought 'This…is…pure…gold.' When Flaky finished hugging Nutty, she turned to her friend's savoir (who quickly changed her look) and said "Thank you so much…um…" Kyra quickly responded "Kyra. The name's Kyra." Flaky said "Oh! I'm sorry; I have just never seen you here before! My name is Flaky and this is Nutty." Nutty (who was already back to his old self) said "Hello, thank you for unchoking me!! I love candy!!" Kyra laughed and said "I can see that!! Your welcome…um do you guys know how to get around, my cousin did not help me a bit with this complicated map." Then Kyra too out the map and showed it too Flaky and Nutty, Flaky happily replied "Of course we can show you around the town!!" Nutty, very hyper also said "Yeah, I know all the best candy places in town!!" Kyra gave them the map as they started to walk and show her around.

Cuddles was so tired, Giggles has only been in _Macys _for about twenty minutes and already had him carrying ten outfits!! They were just about to go to the checkout place when Giggles stopped and said "Oh I'll be back I see something I just got to have!!" Cuddles sighed and said "Okay, have fun." Giggles hugged him and said "Thanks Cuddles!!" When she ran off Cuddles finally saw a bench to sit on and said "Yes." He went over, sat down and started to close his eyes, but before he could really start to relax he heard someone say "Hi." Cuddles quickly got up surprised (and a little upset) to see a very pretty orange cat with long red hair put into two long ponytails and said "H-Hello." The cat laughed at his shuddering and said "What a guy like you doing in a place like this?" Cuddles smiled and replied "Helping out a friend." Then the cat saw the clothes frowned and said "Oh, girlfriend?" This made Cuddles go silent 'Did it really look like that's what he's doing' he thought as he said "No, j-just a fr-friend!!" The cat's face brightened at his response when she heard someone say "Cuddles there you are!!" The cat turned around to see a pink chipmunk with red bow in her hair (and two new outfits) and her expression darkened again with just that look. Cuddles got up, picked up all the outfits and said "Sorry got to go!! My name is Cuddles by the way what's yours?" Just before he ran the way over to Giggles the cat smiled and shouted "Wendy!!" Cuddles said "Cool, see you around Wendy!!" When Cuddles and Giggles were out of sight Wendy evilly said "Oh, yes you will…"

Disco Bear was listening and dancing to _Good Times _by Chic when he saw Flaky and Nutty, but those weren't the ones that got his attention. What got his attention was the girl that he had never seen before and he thought 'D**m that girl is sexy!!' He decided he would stroll over there and put his 'charm' on to impress this new girl. Flaky and Nutty were talking to Kyra about the building they were in front of being the new Happy Tree Kid's Club (Kyra was very excited about this) when Flaky saw Disco Bear and hid behind Nutty. Kyra, who saw this (and thought it was cute but strange), said "What's wrong Flaky?" Flaky, shaking started to say "That guy, when I'm always around him he either accidently kills me or flits with me. He's so creepy." Kyra wondering who she was talking about turned to see an orange bear with a big afro, dressed in weird clothing and said "Wow, he does look creepy." As, Disco Bear came strolling over he said "Hi there lovely lady, want some of this in your life?" He started to dance as Kyra stepped back and said "Um… what are you listening to?" Disco Bear smiled as he came closer and said "Disco, you like?" Then Kyra just couldn't help it she started laughing and said "Come on man!! I love rock, hip hop, pop, dance, comedy, rap even classical music!! But if there's one music style I have to laugh at it has to be disco!!" When Kyra finished talking she fell on the floor laughing, Disco Bear was a little angry at her being so rude but quickly shook it of and said "Do you want to go on a date with me?" Kyra automatically stopped laughing, stood up and said "Sorry, I'm not interested but since you're so hilarious how about we just be friends?" Disco Bear, defeated sighed and said "Sure." Kyra went over patted his back and said "Don't worry I'm sure there is someone out there who likes disco as much as you and would love to go out with you." Then Kyra, Flaky, and Nutty went into the kid's club and Disco Bear sadly walked away and said "Thanks…"

Kyra was amazed by how awesome the kid's club was!! There was a little place for (non-alcoholic) drinks, huge tables, lots of lights, an arcade, three pool tables, a stage for singers and bands, five large flat screens, and a huge dance floor!! Kyra was thinking about this when a red bear with a colorful 80's looking dress and black hair in a ponytail came up to them and said "Hi!! My name is Disgal, the soon-to-be D.J around here. I'm sorry to tell you this but the club is not open yet. The club will have its grand opening tomorrow!!" Kyra got very excited and said "Awesome!! When does it open?" Disgal said "Six o-clock pm." Kyra said "Well I will definitely be here…" Then Flaky tapped Kyra and said "I'm sorry but can we please leave? I'm scared that one of the lights will fall on my head." Kyra said "Sure, but why didn't you just leave with Nutty?" Nutty said "She's scared that you will get lost and get hurt." Kyra said "Oh… Flaky I will be okay go ahead." Disgal quickly said "No go on ahead!! Hope to see you guys tomorrow!! Good bye!!" Kyra, Flaky and Nutty said "Bye!!"

**(Later on that night)**

Cuddles came home, exhausted that he had to carry a whole bunch of bags for the past five hours and came home to see that Kyra was watching _Family Guy_. Cuddles surprised to see his cousin said "How did you get into the house?" Kyra monotonously said "Broke one of your windows, and climbed in." Cuddles angrily said "What you broke into my house!!" Kyra got up went over to Cuddles, showed him a key and said "Remember when you gave me this? Dang and I thought I was forgetful." Cuddles sighed and said "Why do you do that to me?" Kyra smirked and said "Because it's fun!! How was the mall date?" Cuddles said "Good but it… wait, it wasn't a date!!" Kyra laughed and said "Sure…" Cuddles said "What did you do after I was forced to go to the mall?!?" Kyra said "Nobody forced you!! You just couldn't say no to Giggles, and I did lots of fun stuff!! I met new people, had two new friends show me around, went to a kid's club, wrote a letter…" Cuddles cut off Kyra saying "Wait, who did you write a letter to? You don't know where anyone lives!!" Kyra said "No my friends who showed me around the town also showed me where people's houses are. Who I wrote the letter to is a secret…

Flippy was watching _Family Guy _when he heard the doorbell ring; he went to the door and saw Lumpy holding an envelope. Lumpy happily said "Hey there Flippy!! I'm working as a postwoman!! Or is it man? Well I have a letter for you!!" Lumpy reached out his hand and Flippy took the letter saying "Thank you. But, Lumpy it's very late why are you working right now?" Lumpy said "I was going home when I saw that a lot of mailboxes had their flags up, and I learned that if a flag is up take the mail and give it to the person that is supposed to have it. So, I took all the mail and I'm giving it to the people!!" Flippy said "So, you're telling me that you stole people's mail and are giving it to the people that it's sent to?" Lumpy said "Uh… can I have a hint?" Flippy laughed and said "Never mind Lumpy see you tomorrow." Lumpy walked away and said "Bye!!" Flippy closed the door and looked at the letter; he usually never got letters because people usually were too scared to even talk to him. He opened the letter and started to read:

_To Flippy,_

_I never got to tell you this when I was hugging you because of Cuddles so here's what I have to say. You don't have to worry about me being scared of you because I'm not. I mean, so what if you have a disease that makes you kill people, it's not your fault!! Anyway when I first came to this crazy town I met new people and made new friends, but you by far are one of the only people that I have really talked to. That is why when you went all evil on me I wasn't scared as much as I was worried. I knew though that the person I fought was defiantly not you and I knew I had to help bring the real you back out. So you can think that you and your bad side staying away from me will help me, but I can tell you that your bad side can try all that he wants and you will still be my new bestie!! Hope you come to the grand opening of that new kid's club!!_

_Your friend,_

_Kyra_

_P.S- I changed my ringtone… just in case ;)_

Kanna: Well that's that!!

Flaky: That took time.

Kanna: It sure did and for all my reviewers you all can have this!

(Gives all reviewers a huge lollipop)

Flaky: You have a thing for lollipop don't you?

Kanna: Yes, I really do.

(Evil Flippy walks in)

Evil Flippy: Why did you bring me…?

(Kanna gives a big hug)

Evil Flippy: What the f**k!!

(Kanna slaps him very hard)

Evil Flippy: Ow!!! What the double f**k!!

Kanna: FlakyFan13 asked me to do it.

Evil Flippy: I hate you FlakyFan13!!

Flaky: Wooooow. Review please!!

Kanna: Pretty please!!

Nutty: With sugar on top!!

Evil Flippy: Where'd you come from?!?


	9. Wow

Kanna: Hey guys!! Well here it is chapter nine!!

Sniffles: Took you long enough…

Kanna: Look Sniffles, I have school, family, and a life. So get off my back.

Sniffles: Well I'm so sorry if you type slow.

Kanna: S-So!! You try to write a story!!

Sniffles: Okay, I will. Most likely it will be better and faster.

Kanna: You're getting on my nerves!! I don't own anything except my fan characters. Now excuse me while I kick this anteater's…

Sniffles: Gluteus maximus.

Kanna: Yeah, that.

**Chapter Nine: Wow **

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

Cuddles slowly opened his eyes to the sound of his alarm clock; he always set his alarm to eight in the mourning to get an early start in the day. "Kyra will probably get up at ten at the earliest." Cuddles said as he started to walk to the bathroom but on his way there he heard something down stairs. Frightened that someone could have broken in he grabbed the thing nearest to him and carefully went down stairs. When he went down stairs he saw the lights on in the kitchen, still thinking it was a crook he took action. Cuddles ran in there ready to knock out the person, only to see that this "crook" was Kyra wearing some dark jeans and a shirt saying 'music is what life sounds like' while eating a sandwich!! "Dang Cuddles!! Coming in here like you're the police." Kyra said while chewing at the same time. "Wha-wha bu-but I-I thought…" Cuddles who was still surprised to see his cousin, who sleeps like a dead person (and he knows how they sleep!!) up so early. "English Cuddles, English." Kyra said still eating her sandwich. "When did you wake up?!?" Cuddles asked. "Six." Kyra replied. "Why are you awake so early?!?" Cuddles asked. "I wasn't tired anymore." Kyra said. "Why are you eating?!?" Cuddles said "I was hungry." Kyra said. "What did you…?" Cuddles began to say when Kyra got up and said "Look, I'm going out because you're acting weird. See ya later." Kyra said as she closed the front door. Cuddles still a little weirded out looked and saw the other half of the sandwich. He was about to pick it up and eat it when he heard the door open and Kyra say "Give it." Cuddles handed it over and Kyra said "Thank you." Then Kyra went back out the front door and closed it behind her, Cuddles saw her leave thinking 'Man I really wanted that sandwich too!'

Lumpy was working at his other job as a jewelry seller when two of everyone's favorite thieves came by and said "Hey Lumpy!!" Lumpy turned to see the evil thief that always steal stuff from him, but of course he completely forgot about all of that so they were greeted with a friendly "Hi Shifty and Lifty!!" Shifty and Lifty did their standard evil smirk when Lifty said "Hey Lumpy look over there gold!!" Lumpy tilted his head in confusion and said "What's gold?" Lifty mentally slapped himself and thought 'Of course this idiot wouldn't know what gold is!!' Then Shifty got an idea and said "Look Lumpy butterfly!!" Lumpy eyes went wide as he looked around and he said "Ooh where?!?" Just then Shifty and Lifty started to take all his jewelry and ran out of the store with it!! Lumpy gave up, turned around and said "I don't see the butterfly." Lumpy saw that all of his jewelry was gone!! 'How did all my jewelry disappear?' Lumpy thought for about five minutes when he finally said "I know how it disappeared!! All the jewelry came to life and is trying to take over the world!!!" Lumpy ran around in circles and screamed to the heavens "WE'RE DOOMED!!"

Kyra was just finishing her sandwich when Shifty and Lifty came by her so fast she lost her balance and fell on the sidewalk. "Well, that wasn't pleasant!! Wonder why they were running so fast anyw… my purse!! Where is it?!?" Kyra looked on the ground and saw her purse was nowhere to be found!! "They must have taken my purse, those-those thieves!!" Kyra said as she started to run after them. 'Oh no, I'm GOING to get that purse back!! It has my wallet, cell phone, knife, and most importantly MY IPOD!!' Kyra thought as she started to run faster.

Lifty laughed his standard laugh, little did Shifty or that girl that they pasted by know that he was the one who took the purse. While Lifty was laughing to himself Shifty looked over and said "What's so funny bro?!?" Lifty smiled and said "Nothing it's nothing." They continued running until Shifty stopped and thought it was safe enough. "That dumb moose can't catch up with us now!! Come on, let's see what we got." Shifty said taking out all the jewelry they bagged. Lifty did the same thing except he took out the purse as well; Shifty looked at it with curiosity and then asked "Where did you…?" "Stole from that silver colored bunny girl we passed." Lifty said with a big smile on his face as he opened it up. Shifty looked inside, took out the wallet and opened it up. "Wow. You did well Lifty, real well." Shifty said when he saw a few hundreds in the wallet, Lifty was shocked by all the money-making stuff that was in there but was confused when he saw the knife. "Why would a girl have all this money and money-makers in her purse? Then just randomly have a weapon??" Lifty asked when he heard someone say "I have all that money and what you call 'money makers' because I'm visiting and need to keep cash. As for the knife, just in case I run into people like you!!" Shifty and Lifty looked at Kyra and started laughing at her (making her angrier) while Shifty said "Well we have your knife, so what are you going to do now!?!" Kyra calmed down and said "Oh nothing, nothing at all!!" Then she took out another knife from a black knife holder on her leg and said "Just go Freddy Kruger on your a**es."

_Five minutes later…_

"Okay, okay!! We're sorry!!" Lifty said howling in pain. "Yeah, we will never steal from you again!!" Shifty added also wincing from his suffering. "Promise?" Kyra said smiling evilly. "Yes!! Just get off of us!!" Both raccoons said with their faces in the dirt while Kyra was sitting on them. "Fine, just give me my purse!!" Kyra said standing up, Lifty sighed and gave the purse back. "Man, what do you eat?!?" Shifty asked looking at her with wide eyes, Kyra smirked and started walking away but before she was completely gone she shouted "You don't wanna know!!" Shifty and Lifty froze in place.

_Later that day…_

Cuddles was getting ready for the grand opening of the kids club, he was pretty excited about it there was only one person who he worried about. "Hey Cuddles, you ready?!?" Kyra called from down stairs, she was wearing a black party dress with two spaghetti straps on each side and black ballet flats. "Yeah I'm coming!!" Cuddles shouted back at his cousin when Kyra replied "Okay well I'm leaving. I'm going to walk over to the kids club with Flaky and Nutty, but someone's here to keep you company on the way there!!" Cuddles was about to say who when he heard the front door slam. Cuddles finished up and started to come down wearing jeans, white Nikes and a white button up shirt. Before he could even come down all the way his mouth dropped to the floor, there he saw Giggles but that's not what caught his attention. Giggles was wearing a dark pink dress with spaghetti straps (but just one), a cute light pink bow in the back and dark pink shoes with a light pink heart buckles. (A/N: You know when you have a ribbon that goes all the way around and is tied up in the back. That's what it looks like) Giggles looked up and saw Cuddles staring, she was a stunned by how good he looked as well. Cuddles and Giggles were still looking at each other when they thought "Wow…"

Kanna: That it the real party will come up in the next chapter!!

Handy: Oh. Cuddles and Giggles are heating up!!

Kanna: They won't be the only ones soon Handy!!

Handy: Really, who's next?

Kanna: …

Handy: Oh man!! It's not…

Kanna: Oh yes, it is.

Handy: Um… hey wasn't Sniffles here before?!?

Kanna: Yes but he had to go.

Handy: Where.

Kanna: You'll find out soon… review please.

(A/N: If you guys want me to stop the beginning and ending scripts please tell me in your review. I know pretty random)


	10. Just Fine

Kanna: Hey guys!! Chapter ten ready to read!!

Handy: Where do you come up with this stuff??

Kanna: Uh, my head??

Sniffles: Which I'm guessing is empty.

Handy: Oh, Sniffles that was… why are you all wet??

Sniffles: Kanna got one of those ants to give me a swirly.

Handy: O_o

Kanna: Yeah I'd be wide eyed if I were you too!! Okay, I don't own the song in this chapter, Happy Tree Friends, or Meth and Nanette (they're METHEREAPER's) I only own my… wait my head is not empty!!

Sniffles: Slow.

**Chapter Ten: Just Fine**

Cuddles and Giggles were so stunned by how each other looked they continued to stare at one another until Cuddles heard his phone go off. "Oh, um… hello??" Cuddles said finally breaking the silence. "Hey Cuddles!! Like my little surprise?!?" Kyra loudly said from the receiver. Giggles came up to the phone and asked "What surprise??" Cuddles and Kyra both went silent until Kyra finally answered "Nothing Giggles, just a little joke!! I just called to say I will be there a little late, Nutty and I are still trying to get Flaky out of her house." Cuddles smiled and said "Let me guess, she's too scared to leave home?" Kyra answered back "Yeah!! I don't know why though, like you said you guys always come back to life!!" Cuddles laughed at his best friend's fright, she always was the cautious one and the one that tried to keep him out of trouble 'Basically the voice of reason.' Cuddles thought when Kyra shouted "Yes!! Nutty finally got her to come out, I knew he would!! Alright you guys, we'll be there soon!! Oh and Cuddles, I left thirty dollars for you and Giggles. For the admittance fee and a couple of sodas, you know just in case you can't find me. Take my car!! It takes forever to get there!!" Giggles was shocked, she didn't even know Kyra had a car!! "Okay Kyra thanks!! I'll make sure I'll tell the bartender you can't have any soda." Cuddles said "Thanks see you then!!" Kyra said hanging up. Giggles looked at Cuddles and asked "Why can't she have soda??" Cuddles laughed and said "Long story." Then Cuddles picked up the money and the keys to Kyra's jet black 2005 Lexus SC 430 and said "Ready??" Giggles picked up her long dark pink coat (with light pink fur on the sleeves and inside) and said "Ready!!"

Petunia was putting the finishing touches on her outfit wearing a beautiful midnight blue dress that went down to her ankles, midnight blue dress shoes and her usual pink flower when he heard a knock on her door. She smiled, got her purse and answered the door to see Handy wearing kaki pants, his tool belt as a… belt and a orange short-sleeved shirt that said 'Can't touch this' (A/N: Sorry guys, I'm running out of ideas!!) Petunia smiled and said "Hi Handy… uh Handy?" Handy was lost in thought when he saw Petunia 'She looks amazing!!' Handy kept looking until Petunia said "HANDY!!" Handy looked up at her and said "Yes!! I mean yes Petunia." Petunia looked at him and said "Can we go please??" She started to walk to his car when Handy thought 'Oh crap, I think I pissed her off.'

Kyra was driving Flaky's red 2004 Acura tl while Flaky was in the front seat scared out of her mind and Nutty was in the back eating candy. Kyra was getting a little bored so she asked Nutty "Hey Nutty!!" Nutty finished his piece of starburst and said "Yes?" Kyra looked around the car and then looked at Flaky; she got a big smile and asked "What do you think of Flaky's outfit??" Flaky blushed and looked at Kyra while Nutty thought 'What do I think of Flaky's outfit?" Nutty didn't notice the little blush creeping on his face, (of course Kyra did) when he first saw Flaky scarlet, one strap shoulder dress he thought she looked so pretty but he didn't know what to say. After a few minutes of thought Nutty finally said "I-I think s-she looks v-very nice." This caused Flaky and Nutty to blush even more and for Kyra to smile wider "That's so sweet!! You answered just in time too, here we are!!" Kyra said getting out of the car, Flaky and Nutty soon followed as they came up to a big brown bull with a suit and dark glasses on. "Admittance fee please." The bull said outstretching his hand, Kyra stopped Nutty and Flaky from getting out their wallets and handed him the money for all three of them. "Thank you, welcome to the party." The bull said as Kyra, Nutty and Flaky went in. Kyra went in excited; she always loved to have fun and dance but what she saw completely shocked her. There was nobody dancing!! "What the crap?!? Oh, no we are not having this…

Flippy was at home looking at the letter that was from Kyra thinking 'Maybe I should go, Kyra seems to want me to come but what if I flip out? I don't want anyone to get hurt…' Then he heard his evil side say _'See you're always worried about others. You're pathetic.' _Flippy got angry and said "At least I have friends and I'm not alone all the time. Who's pathetic now?" His evil side laughed back at him and said _'Still you!! I don't need friends to have fun and unlike you, and that one of the reasons why you're so pathetic.' _Flippy got mad and said "Leave me alone!! Just go away!!" His evil side just laughed again and said _'Sorry Flippy, I'm stuck here forever. Mwhahaha!!" _Flippy took one last look at the letter and said "I'm going." His evil side stopped laughing and said _'What?'_

Kyra ran up to Disgal and asked "Where's the music?!? Why isn't anybody dancing?" Disgal sighed and said "The band is running late, so there's no music right now…" Kyra looked at her like she crazy and said "No music, well we'll see about that." Disgal looked at her saying "Well what do you have in mind?" Kyra looked at her CDs, picked out some, gave her one and said "Play this, if there's no band right now we'll just have to make our own music." Kyra ran on the stage went up to the microphone as everyone looked at her; she looked Disgal who nodded her head. Kyra took the microphone off and said "Come on people!! Get up and get ready to dance!!" As the music started:

**Just Fine by: Mary J Blige**

**You know I love music  
And every time I hear something hot  
It makes me wanna move  
It makes me wanna have fun  
But it's something about this joint right here  
This joint right here  
Its makes me wanna…..Woooh**

**  
Let it go……  
Can't let this thing called love get away from you  
Feel free right now, going do what you want to do  
Can't let nobody take it away, from you, from me, from we  
No time for moping around, are you kidding?  
And no time for negative vibes, cause I'm winning  
It's been a long week, I put in my hardest  
Gonna live my life, feels so good to get it right**

So I like what I see when I'm looking at me  
When I'm walking past the mirror  
No stress through the night, at a time in my life  
Ain't worried about if you feel it  
Got my head on straight, I got my mind right  
I ain't gonna let you kill it  
You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just…..

Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
Just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just fine

Feels so good, when you're doing all the things that you want to do  
Get the best out of life, treat yourself to something new  
Keep your head up high  
In yourself, believe in you, believe in me  
Having a really good time, I'm not complaining  
And I'm a still wear a smile if it raining  
I got to enjoy myself regardless  
I appreciate life, I'm so glad I got mine  
So I like what I see when I'm looking at me

When I'm walking past the mirror  
Aint worried about you and what you gonna do  
I'm a lady so I must stay classy  
Got to keep it hot, keep it together  
If I want to get better  
You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just…..  
Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
Just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
You see I won't change my life, my life's just fine

I aint gon' let nothing get in my way  
(I ain't gone let nobody bring me down, no, no, no)  
No matter what nobody has to say  
(No way, no way, no way)  
I ain't gon' let nothing get in my way  
No matter what nobody has to say

Feels so good, when you're doing all the things that you want to do  
Get the best out of life, treat yourself to something new  
It's a really good thing to say  
That I won't change my life, my life's just fine

Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
Just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
You see I won't change my life, my life's just fine

So I like what I see when I'm looking at me  
When I'm walking past the mirror  
No stress through the night, at a time in my life  
Ain't worried about if you feel it  
Got my head on straight, I got my mind right  
I ain't gonna let you kill it  
You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just…..

Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
Just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just fine!!

As Kyra ended the song many people were dancing and having a good time "Um, excuse me?" A voice said Kyra turned around to see that it was the band's singer from the famous band 'Threat to Humanity' "Oh, you must need the mic sorry!" Kyra said while handing the mic to the singer "No problem name's Meth by the way." Meth said as another member of the band came over and said "Hi sorry we better start. We're already late. My name is Nanette, nice singing up there too." Kyra smiled and said "Thanks it's nice to meet you guys!! Kyra's my name. Well got to go, have a great performance!!" Then Kyra got off the stage and thought 'Aw those two look so cut together!!"

Kanna: Well that's it for now next time Flippy will join the party!! Handy and Petunia will get an unexpected surprise and there will be a kiss!!

Evil Flippy: You're giving everything away dumb a**

Kanna: No I'm not!! I didn't say who will kiss!!

Evil Flippy: Shut up before you actually do!!

Sniffles: Isn't she stupid?

Evil Flippy: Yes she really is.

Kanna: Shut up that's why you got a swirly Sniffles!!

Evil Flippy: Wait you got a…

Sniffles: Don't ask…


	11. You're Here!

Kanna: What's up everyone!! Chapter eleven is up and running!!

Lumpy: Yay!! I'm so happy!!

(Lumpy jumps up for joy)

Sniffles: Who let the retard in here?!?

(Lumpy stops)

Lumpy: What'd you call me?

Kanna: Nothing Lumpy!! Sniffles didn't call you anything right?!?

Sniffles: No I called you a re-tard just in case you didn't hear me

Kanna: I wouldn't get him mad if I were you.

Sniffles: Why it's not like he's going to do anything, he's too stupid.

(Lumpy gets angry and starts turning green)

Kanna: Um, Sniffles.

Sniffles: (not paying attention) I mean come on!! He can't even count!!

Kanna: Sniffles.

Sniffles: He's so stupid that…

Kanna: SNIFFLES!!

Sniffles: (turns around) WHAT!!

(Sees Lumpy in Hulk form)

Lumpy (sort of): LUMPY SMASH!!!

Sniffles: (starts running) Oh s**t, s**t, s**t!!

(Lumpy runs after him and starts beating him up)

Kanna: And that's why you never make fun of a stupid person!! … I don't own anything except for my fan characters. (Meth and Nanette are NOT mine they belong to METHEREAPER.) Enjoy!!

**Chapter Eleven: You're here!!**

Cuddles was looking for Kyra but was having no luck. "Man I just saw her up on the stage and now she's gone, again!!" Cuddles said with a sigh. "Maybe we should just go and get something to drink; Kyra is probably with Nutty and Flaky again." Giggles said trying to calm down her friend; she didn't like to see him stressed out. "Okay, come on let's go!!" Cuddles said taking her hand causing Giggles to smile. When they got to the bar they called to bartender, which (of course) happened to be Lumpy. "Hiya guys!!" The blue moose said to them. "Hey Lumpy, can I have a root bear float and a sprite for Giggles??" Cuddles said looking at Giggles nod with consent. "Sure!!" Lumpy said getting them ready, after about two minutes of waiting he came over saying "Here you two go!!" Handing them their drinks both took sips and sighed with satisfaction. Cuddles was drinking his root beer when he remembered something "Hey Lumpy!!" Lumpy looked around and replied "Huh? Who said that?" Cuddles laughed and said "Me Lumpy." Lumpy looked at Cuddles and said "Oh!! Yeah?" Cuddles said "Can you make sure that a silver bunny with long black hair and black cheeks does NOT have any soda?? None, at all, nada, zero…" Lumpy interrupted saying "Yeah sure!! I will make sure she has no soda!!" Cuddles said giving Lumpy both of their glasses "Good, thanks!! Well got to go, see you later Lumpy!!" Lumpy saw Cuddles and Giggles leave saying "Bye… now what was I supposed to do again?"

Flippy looked at himself in the mirror, he was wearing dark green pants with a black belt, his dog tags, some black combat boots, and what looked like his army shirt without sleeves. (A/N: I wonder if this is a run-on sentence…) When he got ready to go he heard his evil side say _'You're going to flip-out like always and I'm going kill everyone.' _Flippy went out the door and said "No you're not; I refuse to let you come out." Flippy heard his evil side say _'Whatever, what makes you want to go anyway?? Is it that new girl, Kyra's her name right? Oh, wait until I get my hands on that stupid b**ch, she's going to pay for actually wounding me." _Flippy couldn't take it anymore as he yelled "SHUT UP!!! I REFUSE TO LET YOU TO HURT HER OR ANYBODY ELSE!!" His evil side smiled inside him and said _'We'll see about that…'_

Kyra was a little bored so she decided to go out to the tables and saw Petunia and Handy sitting together doing nothing. 'Why aren't they dancing?? Well, looks like I'm going to have change that??' Kyra thought walking over but when she got closer she noticed something. 'Petunia looks mad. Real mad, wonder what's up??' Kyra thought again when she finally got to the table and said "Hey guys!!" Petunia smiled and said "Hey Kyra!!" Handy waved with his nub and said "Hey... wait grrr!!" Handy said realizing he didn't have a hand to wave with. Kyra laughed a little but noticed that Petunia returned to her angry state, she sighed still wondering what's wrong when she got an idea. Kyra went over to Disgal and asked her something. Disgal saw Handy and Petunia and said "No problem I'll get them during their intermission and ask." Kyra smiled and said "Cool thanks a lot!!" Kyra got down from the D.J. table, as she walked away Disgal laughed and said "That girl sure is crazy…"

Flippy just got in the club and said "Well here I am." Then heard his evil side say _'Well give the bear a prize, he managed to make it this far without flipping out!!_ _Let's see how far he can go now." _Flippy quietly said under his breath "Shut up." Then he heard someone say "Hi there." Flippy turned around to see a white tiger with hot pink stripes, a hot pink dress on that was just a little too short and hot pink, five inch, lace-up stilettos. "Hi my name's Flippy." Flippy said as the tiger smiled widely (which creeped him out a little) and said "My name's Rona nice to meet you." Rona said outstretching her hand; Flippy shook it and said "Nice to meet you too." While he was shaking her hand he heard someone say "Bestie!! You came!!" He turned around to receive a hug from the person that made him come in the first place. "Yay!! I'm so happy you came!!" Kyra said looking up at him with a smile that made his cheeks burn up… wait his cheeks were burning up!! 'What the…' Flippy thought when he heard Kyra say "Hi!! What's your name?" Flippy looked up to see Kyra talking to Rona. "None of your business, now if you will kindly move out of my way!!" Rona said pushing Kyra in the process; Kyra got angry and said "What the crap!! Oh no that girl is gonna…" Kyra said walking over to Rona, Flippy saw this and quickly went over to calm her down "Now, now Kyra. There's no need to beat her up because if I see that something will remind of war, I just know it." Kyra looked up at him, smiled and said "You're right. Come on let's dance!!" Kyra said holding his hand, but when they got to the dance floor the band just finished a song as Meth said "We're going to take a small break and we'll start playing again in fifteen minutes." Kyra sighed and said "Man I wanted to dance too." Flippy sighed too, but it was a sigh of relief he never learned how to dance to fast songs before and he definitely wasn't going to start now.

Meth and Nanette were talking about what song they should play next and what they should do after this when they heard Disgal say "Hey guys come here!!" Meth got off the stage with Nanette and went over to Disgal while the other band members went to go get something to drink and said "What's up??" Disgal said "I've got a request from the bunny that sung when you guys got here." Meth spoke up and said "Oh, yeah Kyra's her name right?? Yeah, so what does she want us to play?" Disgal smiled and said "Well what ever you have that can bring those two together." Disgal pointed at Handy and Petunia, Nanette smiled and said "Those two, oh we have just the thing…"

Cuddles and Giggles just got off the dance floor since the intermission started; they were on their way to get some more drinks when Cuddles spotted Flippy and Kyra. "So that's where she has been!!" Cuddles said catching Giggles attention to turn and see them her self, she saw Kyra sighing at what looks like the intermission and Flippy with a small smile on his face 'Aw they look kind of cute together!' Giggles thought when Cuddles started walking over there and said "Hey guys!!" Giggles saw that Cuddles was gone so she walked over there as well, Kyra smiled evilly at Cuddles and said "Hey you two, having fun??" Cuddles looked at her with a calm expression and said "Yes… we are." Kyra saw that she wasn't going to make him blush this time and said "Hey you guys want to go get a drink??" Everyone agreed as they went over to the bar.

Lumpy saw them coming over and said "Hey Cuddles, Giggles, Flippy and… um…" The moose said scratching his head. "Kyra." Kyra said sitting down next to Flippy. Lumpy smiled and said "Okay what can I get you guys?" Giggles and Cuddles "What we had before please." Lumpy said "Okay… what did you have before?" Giggles and Cuddles sighed as Giggles said "Root beer float and sprite." Lumpy thought about and said "Oh yeah!!" Then Lumpy looked at Flippy and Kyra and said "What do you guys want?" Kyra said "Well I can't have any soda so I will take a vanilla milkshake." Flippy said "That sounds pretty good I'll take that too." Lumpy raised an eyebrow and said "Really?" Flippy nodded his head. "You're sure?" Lumpy said again Flippy sighed and said "Yes Lumpy I'm sure." Lumpy smiled and said "Okay!! Well here are your drinks." Lumpy said giving Cuddles and Giggles their drinks. After a couple minutes Cuddles and Giggles finished their drinks and Giggles said "I have to go to the bathroom." Cuddles got up and said "Here I'll take you; I've got to go too." They started to walk away when Kyra said "Don't make- out on the way there!!" Luckily Cuddles was the only one who heard that and he turned and gave Kyra an angry face.

Kyra just smiled back when Flippy said "Wonder what's taking so long with our drinks?" Kyra thought about it and said "Yeah where are our…" "Here you go!!" Lumpy said as he put one drink on the table "Um… Lumpy where's the other one?" Flippy asked curiously. "Huh? Oh yeah sorry!!" Lumpy said as he put something else down, but it wasn't a drink it was another straw. "You two enjoy!!" Lumpy said walking over to take more drink orders. Flippy and Kyra just stared at the drink and the two straws, and then they looked at each other. Kyra just shrugged and said "Oh well." Then she picked up the other straw put it in the milkshake and started drinking. Flippy didn't know what to say, he was still a little weirded out by the whole thing. 'No wonder he kept asking me if I wanted it!!' Flippy thought when Kyra said "Are you going to have some??" Flippy looked at her as she smiled and said "Don't worry, I won't bite." Flippy's cheeks started to heat up again, he took the straw that wasn't being used and started to drink some too.

While they were drinking they saw the band come back up and Meth say "Intermission up everyone and I've got something special for two people out there, Handy and Petunia why don't you guys come on out for a special dance." Handy and Petunia looked at each other but Petunia looked the other way in anger. The band started to play a fast song as Handy went over to Petunia and said "Come on this is our song." Petunia looked at him and smiled as Meth started to sing:

**Fireworks**

**By: Plain White T's**

**Well I don't mind waiting 'til you're comfortable with me  
But what's it gonna take to prove that I'm for real? (I'm for real)  
'Cause you know how I feel about you  
You know I can't live without you  
I just wanna stay and make it real**

'Cause I know, you know  
it can't get much better  
Fireworks flyin' whenever we're together  
I know, you know, that I know you love me

Well I've made up my mind that I want you to be the one  
The one I wanna be with when I'm ninety-two

'Cause I know, you know  
it can't get much better  
Fireworks flyin' whenever we're together  
I know, you know, that I know you love me  
_**[x2]**_****

I just wanna feel you tonight  
making sure the moment's just right  
I could die just staring in your eyes  
I just wanna feel your heartbeat  
hold you even closer to me  
Fall asleep with you right by my side  
We'll see fireworks tonight  
We'll see fireworks tonight

I've waited all my life to make this perfect every way  
And sharing it with you would make it even more than that

'Cause I know, you know  
it can't get much better  
Fireworks flyin' whenever we're together  
I know, you know, that I know you love me  
_**[x2]**_****

I know, you know, it can't get much better  
Fireworks flyin' whenever we're together  
I know, you know, that I know you love me (we'll see fireworks tonight)  
_**[x4]**_****

We'll see fireworks tonight.

As Handy and Petunia finished everyone cheered for them and for the first time this night Petunia smiled at Handy and he smiled back. Disgal was walking around saw Kyra and Flippy and said "You did good girl, you did good." Kyra smiled as Flippy said "Wait you planned this??" Kyra looked at him and said "Well not the getting mad part but the rest kind of." Disgal saw the milkshake with two straws, smiled and said "You know they're playing an awesome song next why don't you two go out there and dance." Kyra smiled and said "They are!! Come on Flippy let's go!!!" Kyra grabbed Flippy's hand when he said "But wait I don't know how…" It was too late they were already running to the dance floor. Disgal smiled and said "He will thank me later…"

Kyra and Flippy went on the dance floor when Meth said "Alright this is for all the couples…" Then he took a quick glance at Nanette and continued "…and the last song of the evening." Meth finished as he started to sing:

**Your Guardian Angel**

**By Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**When I see your smile,  
Tears roll down my face  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one.**

"Wait this isn't a fast song…" Kyra said, she didn't know how to dance to slow songs!! Flippy took her hand and said "Its okay I'll guide you through it." Kyra smiled as they started dancing… ****

I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

It's okay,  
It's okay,  
It's okay-ay-ay-ay-ay.

Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one.

I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

Kyra was so surprised 'I didn't even know Flippy could dance like this.' She thought, they were just so close…****

'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay!

Flippy turned Kyra around and pulled her back to him, she didn't know how to respond, it was just amazing…****

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!

Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning grey! (grey! grey! )

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!

When the song finished Kyra looked up at Flippy as he looked back at her. They started to get closer when Lumpy yelled "Wait!!" They jumped away from each other when Lumpy ran up to them and said "Did you want two milkshakes?" Flippy and Kyra laughed and said "Kind of!!" Lumpy said "Oh, well sorry!!" Kyra finished laughing and said "Where's Nutty and Flaky??" Lumpy said "Oh I heard they left early." Kyra smiled and said "Okay hey Lumpy do you know where Cuddles and Giggles…" Lumpy quickly replied "Left." Kyra was surprised and said "Well how am I supposed to get home then!!" Flippy looked up and said "I'll take you." Kyra smiled at him and said "Thanks." Flippy smiled back as they started walking to his car….

Cuddles and Giggles were riding to Giggles house, tonight was very crazy that's for sure. "Maybe I shouldn't have left Kyra…" Cuddles said thinking out loud. "I'm sure she will get a ride with Flippy." Giggles said, but that was the problem Flippy could flip-out at anytime which was not good. Giggles still saw the worry in Cuddles face and sighed, she didn't like to see him like this but she understood. As they got to the house Cuddles went up with Giggles to her door. She saw that he was still worried, so when he turned and said good night she said "Cuddles." He turned back around as she stared at him, she went up to him and gave him a kiss and said "Good night." Then Giggles went into her house and closed her door, Cuddles just stood for a second then a big smile appeared on his face "She kissed me. SHE KISSED ME!!!" Cuddles screamed happier then ever, this was truly one crazy and beautiful night…

Flippy and Kyra drove in silence; both were a little stunned by what took place tonight. Especially how close they were to kissing, they got to Cuddles house very quickly and as Kyra she hugged Flippy and said "Bye bestie…" She went over and saw Cuddles already home but saw that the house was dark 'He must be sleeping…' Kyra thought as she went into the house. Flippy saw her go in and started his ride home; for once during the whole night he heard his evil side say _'Well, you resisted me all night, happy? I'm sure not because I wasn't able the kill the b**ch you now seem to have feelings for." _Flippy said "She's just a friend!! Leave me alone." His evil side laughed and said _"Yeah sure!! She's just a friend, whatever!! You know you like her!!" _Flippy didn't feel like arguing with his evil side but instead he thought "I don't, I don't like her… do I?"

Kyra: Wow that was… um…

Kanna: Look Kyra I'm tired it's two in the morning!! No end script!! Please review though!!

Kyra: Well okay grumpy…


	12. The Nightmare

Kanna: Well here's chapter twelve!!

Evil Flippy: You took forever.

Kanna: Yeah I know you don't have to tell me.

Kyra: Hey isn't Eloise coming today?

Kanna: Yeah she should be here any…

Eloise: Hey guys I'm here!!

(Eloise comes in carrying a large white bag)

Kanna: …minute.

Evil Flippy: Wonderful, now I'm really surrounded by idiots

Kyra: Hey Eloise, what's in the bag?

Eloise: I'm glad you asked.

(Eloise dumps out Handy and Petunia all tied-up)

Kyra: (Smiles evilly) What should we do to them?

Eloise: Make them kiss.

Kanna: Make them go on a date

Evil Flippy: Eat them.

(Everyone looks at him)

Evil Flippy: What!

Kanna: You have issues. Anyway, I don't own anything except for my fan characters. But Eloise is not me, she's Fridix95's. I also have to thank all my reviewers and Abstow89 for putting my characters in his story. Enjoy!!

**Chapter Twelve: The ****Nightmare**

"_**No this can't be happening, someone please help me!!" A young girl said crying very hard. "You can't stop it there's just too much…" A fading shadow that wasn't recognizable said. "No please don't leave…" The girl said crying even harder. "PLEASE!!"**_

"No!!" Kyra screamed as her head shot up in a cold sweat from her guest room bed. "Oh… it was… it was just a dream." Kyra said while breathing very hard, she checked her alarm clock. "Five-o-clock, I woke up earlier then yesterday." Kyra said calmer than before. 'At this rate I will never get any sleep.' Kyra thought getting out of the bed. She walked over to the bathroom; she brushed her teeth and took a shower. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to go to sleep again she decided to watch some T.V. and wait until the sun came up. She turned on the T.V. to _South Park_and started to think 'I've got to do something about these nightmares they happen every…' "Kyra, what are you doing up?" Kyra turned to see Cuddles rubbing his eyes. "Nothing, just watching some T.V. just wasn't sleepy anymore. Why are you up?" Kyra asked thinking 'Was I that loud?'

Cuddles looked up and saw Kyra's face, he knew what was going on but he didn't want to say anything. "I heard the T.V. and came down to see what you were doing." Kyra laughed and said "Oh didn't think it was a thief this time?" Cuddles defensibly said "I didn't know you were awake!! I was very…" Kyra cut in saying "Paranoid." Cuddles sighed and said "Call it what you want but I call it careful." Kyra laughed and got up from the couch, seeing that the sun had risen she got up and got her purse. "Cuddles just so you know, you're still paranoid." Kyra said before going out the door. When she went out the door Cuddles face changed to a sad expression as he walked back to his bedroom and he quietly said 'Why? Why does she have to hide her misery?'

Kyra started walking into town, hopping that Cuddles didn't see through her lies. 'I can't have him worrying about me.' She thought as she checked her watch, it was only six-thirty but a lot of people were out and a lot of stores were open. She stopped when she saw a smoothie place and went over to buy one. "Hello my name is Toothy!! Welcome to 'So Many Smoothies'!! What would you like?" A purple beaver with freckles said smiling. "Um… what's your smoothie of the day?" Kyra said looking at the menu. "Today's special is our Big Berry Blitz." Toothy when Kyra replied "Oh!! Sounds good, I'll take that." Toothy nodded as he went in the back to make the smoothie.

Then all of a sudden a blue squirrel with a red mask burst in saying "It's okay. I, Splendid the great superhero have got it all under control." Toothy came out and said "What's wrong Splendid? What's under control?" Then out of the blue a huge boulder came in and smashed Toothy (the only unfortunate one to not get out of the way.) Everyone watched in pure horror at the nasty sight of Toothy's crushed insides. Kyra, with some of Toothy's remains to her went over to the blue squirrel and said "Yeah, you really had it under control." Kyra was walking out mumbling "Stupid, wannabe superhero." Splendid heard this and shouted at her "Hey, I am a superhero!!" Kyra turned around and said "You call this under control?!? Look at that Toothy guy!! He's dead!!" Splendid tried to think of something to say back at her but couldn't think of anything. Kyra looked at Splendid angrily and said "By the way, you owe me money for the smoothie I bought."

Disgal was in a restaurant, eating a salad when Disco Bear came over and said "Hey there baby, want to go out with me?" Disgal looked at him and said "Well… no." She continued eating her salad when Disco Bear looked at it and said "What are you eating there sweet cakes?" Disgal looked at him with a 'what is wrong with you' look and said "It's a salad, it's good for you." Disco Bear looked at the salad with disgusted face and said "Yuck, how can you eat those things?" Disgal looked at him with the same face and said "It's really not that hard but knowing you let me tell you as easily as I can." Disgal picked up her fork and continued "You pick up a fork…" Then she stuck it in a piece of the salad "Then you stick the fork in the salad bowl trying to get some of the salad while you do this." Disgal put the salad in her moutn slowly and started chewing. After she finished chewing she said "Okay, the last thing you do is what I just did. You put the part the fork has salad on and eat the salad, but not the fork!! Got it?" Disco Bear said "Uh huh, will you please go out with me?" Disgal sighed and said "Just like I said five minutes ago no!" Disco Bear pouted and said "Come on why not?" Disgal looked at him and said "Well where do I begin? First of all, I'm not stupid. Second I see you do this to all the girls. Third, I'm not desperate. Fourth, you need to learn how to approach a lady the right way to even have a chance with me. Fifth…" She went up really close to his face and said "…h**l no." She got up and left while Disco Bear just looked at her then looked at the salad. He picked up a fork that wasn't used and took a bite out of the salad, but then started choking because…

…he ate his fork.

Kanna: Finished!!

Toothy: Kanna.

Kanna: Yeah Toothy?

Toothy: Why did I die?

Kanna: Well Toothy your sort of accident prone.

Toothy: I am not, name one time!!

Kanna: Okay 'Eye Candy.'

Toothy: That was an accident!!

Kanna: Exactly, how about 'Better off Bread'

Toothy: Accident!!

Kanna: Okay, and of course your 'Easter Smoochie.'

Toothy: All accidents!!

Kanna: Alright, and what have we learned today.

Toothy: That I'm… accident… prone.

Kanna: Thank you, please review. Accident prone.

Toothy: Leave me alone…


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note (In other words I'M BACK)**

Kanna: That's right I'm back to write more chapters/stories!!

Evil Flippy: No!!

Kanna: Get over it.

Kyra: Did I miss anything?

Evil Flippy: NO!!!!

Kyra: Evil Flippy!!

-Glomps-

Cuddles: Kyra don't do that!!

Kyra: Cuddles!!

-Glomps-

Kanna: Anyway, I'm sorry about the five month absense I have recently suffered from L.A.S.

Flaky:What's that?

Kanna: Lazy American Syndrome.

Kyra: Flaky!!

-Glomps-

Kanna: Wow. Though now I can say that I am back for good and I will be continuing this story until the last chapter.

Evil Flippy: That can't be good.

Kanna: Hush boy.

Nutty: Candy?

Kyra: Nutty!!

-Glomps-

Nutty: Ow. You're not candy.

Kanna: Also, I didn't forget about everybody's characters who I promised would be in the story. You will be in the story!!

Flippy: That's nice.

Kyra: Flippy!!

-Glomps-

Kanna: Kyra.

Kyra: Yeah?

Kanna: Stop.

Kyra: Fine.

Handy, Petunia & Giggles: Hey Kanna and Kyra!!

Kyra: ...

Kanna: Go ahead

Kyra: Yes. Handy, Petunia, and Giggles!!

-Glomps all three-

Handy: This is why I don't go many places.

Kanna: I thought it was because of your hands.

Handy: ... Thanks.

Kanna: Oops, sorry!!

Shifty & Lifty: Haha!! You guys got glomped!!

Kyra: ...

Kanna: -sigh- Fine.

Kyra: Shifty and Lifty!!

-Glomps-

Toothy: Where am I?

Kyra: ...

Kanna: Whatever.

Kyra: Toothy!!

-Glomps-

Kanna: I won't update a chapter a week like I used to though. Maybe about one every two weeks because I have other stories...

Hikaru & Kaoru: About us!!

Kanna: Correct. Wait, where did you guys come from? This is my HTF story.

Tamaki: Oh Kanna, we can go where ever we please.

Kanna: Really?

Mori: ... Yep.

Kanna: That's not good.

Haruhi: I feel bad for you.

Kanna: If you feel bad for me you must really feel bad for yourself.

Haruhi: ...

Tamaki: Haruhi!! You feel bad for yourself because we hang with you.

Haruhi: ... Maybe.

Tamaki: Mama!! Haruhi is being mean!!

Kyouya: And?

Tamaki: -goes to corner-

Kanna: Okay.

Honey: Cake!!

Kyra: Who are these people?!

Kanna: Anyway, you all should see a new chapter very soon!!

Hikaru & Kaoru: Why not today?

Kyra: Because she is still suffering from L.A.S.

Kanna: Right.


End file.
